USS Galaxy (NCC-70637)
explorer | registry = NCC-70637 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 2357 | status = active (2409) | altimage = futureEnterprise.jpg | icon1 = }} The USS Galaxy ( ) was the prototype of the Federation explorer starships in the late 24th century. The Galaxy was launched from the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards in 2356, and was commissioned in 2357. Service history and disposition Construction history The Galaxy was the first member of a highly-experimental new class, with design groundwork being laid down in the early 2340s. The first physical components of the USS Galaxy that were to be assembled as a basic spaceframe began being pieced together on 3 June, 2350 at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards on Mars in the Sol star system. The Galaxy prototype was assigned the experimental starship registry number NX-70637, which would later be changed to NCC-70637 when the vessel entered active service. The Galaxy was constructed slowly, along with a sister ship, the , as experimental systems were tested. Even after commissioning, the Galaxy remained in the Sol system, testing components that would be improved in later ships of the class. ( ; ; ) Service history For most of her history, the Galaxy found herself overshadowed by her more famous sister ship, the . During the Dominion War, however, the Galaxy made a name for herself when she was involved in several engagements, including Operation Return (2374), the First Battle of Chin'toka (2374), and the Battle of Cardassia (2375). ( |Tears of the Prophets|What You Leave Behind}}) The ship remained as a test-bed vessel for improving system performance over the early part of her career. Improvements were constantly made, such as a 15% improvement in EPS conduit efficiency that was part of an effort spearheaded by a maintenance specialist, Ensign Nara. ( ) The Galaxy remained a notable part of many fleet actions throughout the 2370s decade. ( }}) In 2379, the Galaxy was assigned to Starfleet Battle Group Omega, a battle group that was assigned to rendezvous with the near the Bassen Rift, in an attempt to intercept Praetor Shinzon's Scimitar and stop its mission to annihilate Earth. Fortunately, the Enterprise was able to destroy the Scimitar before it entered Federation space. ( }}) At some point in the later 24th century, the Galaxy was refit to the specifications of a heavy cruiser starship, with an added warp nacelle and central weapon battery, along with numerous other changes. ( ) 25th century In one timeline the Galaxy was still on active service at least as late as 2409, in her original Galaxy-class configuration. ( ) Notable personnel * Ensign Nara (EPS conduit maintenance specialist; 2358-2367) Appendices Connections Background In Star Trek Online the Galaxy s name and registry number are the default for any NPC Galaxy-class starship. A number of named Galaxy-class NPCs bear its registry as well. Appearances and references * * * * * }} * * * * * * }} * }} * * External links * * category:federation starships category:galaxy class starships category:galaxy X class starships category:24th century Federation starships category:25th century Federation starships